1. Field of the Invention
The invention is for a device for the cleansing of the severely polluted flue gases which arise in waste incineration installations before these enter the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known cleansing installations are installations provided with electrostatic filters and means for scrubbing the polluted flue gases. A major disadvantage of these is that large quantities of water are needed for the cleansing operation, which water becomes polluted with heavy metals during the scrubbing of the flue gas and must in turn be treated before being discharged into the environment.
Another disadvantage is that the cost price and maintenance costs of such installations are very high.